


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Alex and Maggie get snowed in Alex's apartment and the electricity goes out. It's a darn good thing they have each other to keep warm





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the anon who gave me this prompt when I asked on Tumblr. Whoever you are, thank you so much for giving me something to write and I hope everyone likes it :)

“Forget it, Maggie,” Alex told her from her spot by the window. “There’s no way you’re gonna be able to ride home in this freaking _blizzard._ ”

Maggie frowned as she joined her girlfriend, looking out of the glass and…not much farther beyond that considering there was a nearly a whiteout going on outside. The wind was whipping the snow around the air and though she couldn’t actually see them, it wasn’t too hard to guess that the roads were well buried underneath mounds of snow.

“Damn,” she sighed.

“Looks like you’re stuck here with me.”

“Oh no, what a tragedy,” Maggie groaned sarcastically. “However will I survive?”

Alex bumped her with her hip, grinning in response. “C’mon. We’ll make popcorn, turn on some Netflix, maybe—” She cut herself off as every light in her apartment flickered off, drenching them in darkness. “Or maybe not.”

“Well isn’t this just _fantastic?_ ” Maggie grumbled. She wasn’t worried so much about the no Netflix or popcorn as she was about the no heat. Without the heater running, Alex’s apartment would get cold and fast.

Alex sighed. “Why don’t you light some candles and I’ll get the fireplace going. She was suddenly very glad that she lived in an apartment with one—even though the fireplace was what cost her half an arm in rent every month.

Maggie shuffled around the kitchen, searching for the correct drawer with the lighter in it. When she found it, she moved about the apartment, lighting candles and placing on top of different counters and tables. By the time she had finished, Alex had started up the fire and had replaced the mesh screen in front, content to just let it burn, knowing the smoke would be filtered out through the extensive ventilation system her landlord had.

“Here, let me get you some clothes that are more comfortable to sleep in,” Alex said.

She quickly returned and Maggie took the clothes gratefully. Sure, her Henley and jeans were fine for the day when she had a job to do, but no one ever wanted to sleep in jeans if they could avoid it. She began unbuttoning her jeans and shoving them down her legs when she saw the stunned look on Alex’s face.

“What?” she laughed. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” She quickly pulled on the oversized t-shirt and the too-long sweatpants in order.

"We should probably sleep out here for the night,” Alex stated, slipping into agent mode. “If the electricity doesn’t come back on then all we’ll have for heat is the fireplace and whatever blankets I’ve got here.” She disappeared into her bedroom for a moment before walking back out, her large comforter bundled up in her arms.

Maggie watched with amusement as Alex made two more trips into her room: the first time she came out carrying her pillows while the second time she retrieved about four different sized blankets. Alex beelined for the couch and started setting up what looked to Maggie like a cocoon of blankets and pillows for them to sleep in.

She shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics. “Uh, babe? Is all this really necessary?”

Alex shot her a look. “Okay, I know _you_ don’t get all that cold, Miss I-lived-in-Blue-Springs-Nebraska, but I’m from Midvale and we don’t _get_ snow!  We have beaches! So yes, this fucking snow-blizzard- _thing_ going on outside right now has been making my ass freeze since yesterday!” She finished her rant by grabbing the nearest blanket and wrapping it tightly around her body, her face set in a pout.

Maggie couldn’t help it. She laughed. Like full-on, head thrown back, sides aching laughter. She _did_ remember the day before when the temperature had dropped significantly and Alex had shown up to a crime scene practically dressed for a trip to the Arctic. Blue Springs, had always been one of those towns that got fairly warm in the summer, but froze you solid in the winter so yeah, Maggie was pretty immune to the cold after growing up in that. She supposed she could cut Alex a little slack.

"Aw, c’mere, you big frozen baby,” she smiled, going over to Alex and winding her arms around the taller woman’s neck. “You know, there are plenty of other ways I could make sure you stay warm tonight.” Her voice had dropped a couple octaves and she bit her lip, the suggestion clear as daylight.

Alex raised her eyebrow in response, her interest suddenly piqued. “Really? Well, I’m all ears. Or lips. Or tongue. Or fingers, if you’d rather.”

Maggie stood up on her tip toes in order to lean in close to Alex. “I’ve always wanted to fuck in front of a fireplace. You know, all that sappy romantic crap and whatnot.”

“Thought you didn’t like sappy romantic crap, Sawyer?”

“Only when it’s with you, Danvers.” Then she pulled Alex’s head down to press their mouths together, arching her body into the kiss. Their tongues met and stroked languidly as Alex carefully maneuvered them around the side of her coffee table. They slowly knelt down, Alex urging Maggie to lay down on the white rug adorning her floor.

“Mmm, what’re you doing?” Maggie mumbled against her lips, Alex climbing on top of her.

"You said you wanted to fuck in front of a fireplace,” she replied.

"Yeah, but maybe I was unclear.” Maggie then slung a leg over Alex’s waist and rolled them over so that she was the one now on top. “I meant that I want to fuck _you_ in front of a fireplace.”

Alex swallowed hard, her eyes darkening with desire as she peered up at her girlfriend. She tilted her head back as Maggie leaned down and sucked on her neck, her tongue licking a torturous trail down to her collarbone. Maggie moved to the other side of her neck and gently bit down, her teeth scraping over a sensitive spot, sending bolts of heat that weren’t caused from their proximity to the fireplace straight to Alex’s core.

Two hands played with the hem of her t-shirt, wanting permission to take it off—permission Alex all too happily granted. She let Maggie tear her shirt off and leave her upper body exposed, her nipples growing taut from both the slight chill in the air and Maggie’s ministrations. Her mouth latched onto one and Alex threw her head back, heart beating erratically.

God, Maggie’s mouth was an absolute gift to this world. That mouth was able to bring Alex to her knees through both physical and verbal expressions. She couldn’t remember how many times Maggie had had to hold her up while she was pressed against a wall, Maggie’s mouth wreaking havoc between her legs. She also couldn’t remember how many times the filthy words whispered in her ear or breathed against her inner thigh had almost made her come practically untouched.

Maggie began making her way down her body, kissing every inch of skin that she could reach. Alex felt a breath of laughter as her the muscles in her stomach flexed at the brief touch of Maggie’s tongue to her belly button. Hands slipped beneath her pajama bottoms and she lifted her hips in order to help Maggie tug them down her legs. Kicking lightly, Alex was able to shuck them off her feet, hearing them land somewhere a couple feet away with a soft plop.

With a hand on each thigh, Maggie spread Alex’s legs, resting in between them. She glanced down and bit back a groan as she noticed the dark, wet patch on the boyshorts Alex still had on. Fuck, seeing Alex turned on never failed to turn her on as well. Leaning in, she licked Alex through the fabric, easily finding her clit and applying pressure.

Even with the barrier in her way, Maggie could still smell and taste her as she ran her tongue over her once more. Everything about Alex never failed to amaze her.

Deciding that she’d had enough teasing, Maggie finally removed Alex’s underwear. Just as she was about to move back up the other woman’s body, Alex held out a hand.

“Wait. I wanna see you.”

Understanding dawned in the detective’s eyes and she hastily shed her borrowed clothes, tossing them somewhere behind her, leaving her as naked as the day she was born.

She crawled up the length of Alex’s body and let a hand linger at the apex of her thighs. When she brushed a finger over her clit, Alex gasped, immediately arching into her hand, wanting—no— _needing_ more.

Maggie ran her fingers through the wetness that had gathered there, and _Jesus_ , Alex was soaked! As she slid her index finger inside her, Maggie actually _did_ groan at how hot and wet she was. She could practically feel Alex pulsing around her finger as she began moving it, gently thrusting and building a rhythm that was driving her girlfriend insane.

Alex had one hand grasping at the soft rug beneath her while the other reached behind Maggie’s head and yanked her down for a kiss that was full of tongue and muffled moans. Maggie added a second finger to the mix and suddenly Alex couldn’t stay still. Her hips tried to buck off the floor in an effort to meet Maggie thrust for thrust as her body twitched every time the fingers inside her curled forward.

Maggie could tell that she was so very ready to come. All Alex needed was that little extra push that would send her over the edge and bring her the ultimate form of pleasure. So when she added placed her thumb on her clit and rubbed it at a steady, even pace in time with her thrusts, Maggie knew that would make Alex come.

And so she did.

Maggie pulled back from their frantic kisses and said, “Let me hear you, baby. Come for me.”

Alex all but screamed her name as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her jaw dropped as she released a drawn-out moan that may or may not have been interspersed with unintelligible words. She trembled and shook, overtaken by the ecstasy shooting through her veins.

Maggie didn’t think she’d ever get tired of watching Alex like this: all spread out before her and lost in the sheer pleasure that only _Maggie_ could bring her. The light from the flames in the fireplace danced on Alex’s skin, illuminating her like an ethereal goddess. She could see beads of sweat rolling down her neck—formed from their activities or the from the fire, Maggie couldn’t really say which.

When Alex came back to herself—which took a few minutes—Maggie smirked at her. “Are you warm now?”

Alex laughed. “Very.” Catching the detective off guard, she flipped them over, bracing herself on her hands that were on either side of Maggie’s head. “Now, I think you’re looking a bit cold there yourself, Mags.” She began kissing her way down her girlfriend’s chest and added in a playful voice, “If only there was a way warm you up real fast.”

A breathless chuckle left Maggie’s lips as Alex reached her intended destination. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”


End file.
